


Idols On Ice

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, Ice Skating, One Shot, Winter, figure skater, figure skating, ice skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya helps Ayaka with figure skating during the festival.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Idols On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "Ice Illusion Fesitval" photoshoot from Shining Live.

"Tokiya, come skate with me!", Ayaka called out, grabbing onto the idol's arm excitedly. 

"Hehe, just a moment, Hanamori-san. I have to finish lacing up my skates.", Tokiya chuckles at her enthusiasm.

Ayaka was quite excited to go ice skating at the Ice Illusion Festival. Even if she's never skated before in her life. But nothing wrong with trying something for the first time, right?

"If you're worried about falling, hold my hand.", Tokiya called to her after gently stepping onto the ice. Ayaka shyly nodded as she clasped her hand in his. Tokiya then cautiously guided her onto the rink, taking his time as to not let her slip.

"I wonder if I'll be a great skater like Camus one day.", the hairstylist wondered, eyeing the blonde as he gracefully performed a triple Axel. The crowd around the rink erupted in applause at his dazzling performance.

"I think you'll need more practice before you can attempt moves like those. Now, shall we get started?"

Tokiya tightened the grip on Ayaka's hands as he instructed her. He made sure to not get too close to the other skaters. Which was quite difficult since many others also wanted to have fun skating.

"I think I'm getting the hang of-AH!"

Suddenly, an unknown skater bumped Ayaka in the shoulder, causing her to tumble over. Luckily, Tokiya caught her just in time before she could hit the ice.

"Hehe~ Looks like Prince Toki's saved the day. Aren't ya gonna reward him, Princess Ayaya?", Reiji chuckles, prompting Tokiya's face to flush.

"Kotobuki-san, that's enough. There's no need for any "reward". All I did was the right thing and-", Tokiya retorted Reiji's ridiculous statement. However, he stopped once he felt soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Your reward, kind prince.", Ayaka timidly spoke, avoiding eye contact. Reiji cheered happily at the kiss as Tokiya's blush grew deeper.

As he took in a breath, Tokiya squeezed the hairstylist's waist and brought her closer to him. Ayaka wasn't sure what was going to happen once she glimpsed at that small smirk. Her heart pounded as he slowly leaned in close to her ear and whispered-

"Don't bump into anyone but me."


End file.
